onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Titelkarte
Eine Titelkarte erscheint ab der zweiten Folge von Once Upon a Time am oder dicht am Anfang einer Folge sowie bei allen Folgen von Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Die Titelkarte enthält einen Charakter, eine Kreatur, einen Ort oder einen Gegenstand, der in der Folge von Bedeutung ist. Diese Grafik erscheint unter dem Once Upon a Time Titel in einem blauen Wald bzw. im Wunderland bei einem rot-weißen Schachbrett, das von Pilzen umgeben ist und Berge im Hintergrund hat, unter dem Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Titel. Die Titelkarten-Galerie kann hier angesehen werden. ''Once Upon a Time Staffel 1 *„ “: '''ein schwarzes Einhorn' *„ “: ein Troll *„ “: Cinderellas Gute Fee *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: ein Drache *„ “: ein Wolf *„ “: der Dunkle auf einem Pferd *„ “: das Lebkuchenhaus der blinden Hexe *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: der Flaschengeist *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: Frederick als goldene Statue *„ “: die sieben Zwerge *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: Jiminy Cricket *„ “: Wonderlands Pilze und fliegende Vögel *„ “: eine Frau auf einem Pferd (vermutlich Snow White oder Regina) *„ “: August auf seinem Motorrad *„ “: ' Jiminy Cricket' *„ “: Snow White und die sieben Zwerge *„ “: der dunkle Fluch Staffel 2 Jede Folge der zweiten Staffel enthält eine passende Titelkarte. Zwei Bilder der ersten Staffel, die von Red Riding Hood und Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad, wurden wiederverwendet zusammen mit 20 neuen Karten. Bei den Episoden „ “ und „ “ ist der Waldhintergrund schwarz-weiß – passend zum Land ohne Farbe. *„ “: der Geist *„ “: verzauberte Zweige *„ “:' Lancelot' *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: Blitze im Land ohne Farbe *„ “: eine wachsende Bohnenstange *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: Coras Zombies *„ “: Geysir aus dem ausgetrockneten Nostos-See *„ “: Pongo *„ “: der Yaoguai *„ “: Rumpelstilzchen im Land ohne Farbe *„ “: Anton reißt einen Baum im Zauberwald aus *„ “: Manhattan Skyline *„ “: Storybrookes Uhrenturm *„ “: Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad *„ “: ein Baum fällt vor Kurt Flynns Auto *„ “: Augusts Wohnwagen *„ “: Robin Hood schießt einen Pfeil ab *„ “: der dunkle Palast *„ “: Big Ben *„ “: Neverland Staffel 3 Die Mehrheit der Titelkarten von Staffel 3 zeigen einen etwas veränderten Waldhintergrund. Der Grund dafür ist nicht bekannt. Eine Karte aus Staffel 2, die Jolly Roger, wurde mit anderem Hintergrund wiederverwendet. *„ “: Henry und Peter Pan fliegen *„ “: ein Schwert, das in einem Stein steckt *„ “: Tinker Bell *„ “: Pan tanzt ums Feuer *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: Arielle auf einem Felsen *„ “: Storybrookes Uhrenturm *„ “: Skull Rock *„ “: der Schatten *„ “: Medusa *„ “: Emmas Auto, das von grünem Rauch umgeben ist *„ “: New York City Skyline bei Nacht *„ “: die Böse Hexe des Westens auf ihrem Besen *„ “: Rapunzels Turm *„ “: Lumières Kerzenleuchter *„ “: Die vier Feuersäulen des Zauberers von Oz *„ “: Davids Truck *„ “: ein Wirbelsturm *„ “: ein geflügelter Affe *„ “: die Smaragdstadt *„ “: Zelenas Zeitportal *„ “: ein Schwan / Zelenas Zeitportal'''1 1 Bei der US-Erstausstrahlung zeigte die Titelkarte der Episode „ “ einen Schwan. Auf der DVD zeigt die Titelkarte Zelenas Zeitportal. Die Titelkarte mit dem Schwan wurde als Menü-Hintergrund verwendet. Staffel 4 Jede Titelkarte der ersten Hälfte von Staffel 4 zeigt im Hintergrund einen Wald mit Schneefall. Drei Bilder von vorherigen Staffeln – das schwarze Einhorn, die Smaragdstadt und der Schwan – wurden wiederverwendet. Eine Karte aus Staffel 3, Emmas Auto, wurde mit anderem Hintergrund wiederverwendet. *„ “: '''Schneefall *„ “: Elsas Eismauer *„ “: Any Given Sundae *„ “: ein verzauberter Besen *„ “: Elsas Eistreppe *„ “: der Eiswagen der Schneekönigin *„ “: den Drachen der Arendelle-Prinzessinnen *„ “: Emmas Auto *„ “: ein Schiffbruch und Gerdas Flaschenpost *„ “: ein Schneesturm *„ “: das Portal nach Arendelle *„ “: Cruellas Auto *„ “: Maleficent in ihrer Drachengestalt *„ “: Maleficents brennender Baum *„ “: Ursula *„ “: ein schwarzes Einhorn *„ “: die Smaragdstadt *„ “: Dalmatiner *„ “: Emmas Auto *„ “: Lily in ihrer Drachengestalt *„ “: Emmas Turm *„ “: ein Schwan / Emmas Turm'2 2 Bei der US-Erstausstrahlung zeigte die Titelkarte der Episode „ “ einen Schwan. Auf der DVD zeigt die Titelkarte Emmas Turm. Staffel 5 Die Titelkarten von „ “ bis „ “ zeigen den Waldhintergrund, aber sie sind – passend zur Unterwelt – rot statt blau. Eine Karte aus Staffel 2, die Jolly Roger, wurde wiederverwendet. Zwei Karten aus vorherigen Staffeln, Red Riding Hood und Emmas Auto, wurden mit anderem Hintergrund wiederverwendet. *„ “: 'Granny's Diner im Wald *„ “: Merlins Baum *„ “: Der Brocéliande-Wald *„ “: Merlins Turm *„ “: ein Kürbis *„ “: ein fliegender Pfeil *„ “: ein Blumenfeld *„ “: das Verlies des Dunklen, aus dem die Dunkelheit hervorkommt *„ “: Merida, die mit ihrem Pferd durch den Wald reitet *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: eine Gruppe von Dunklen *„ “: der heruntergefallene Uhrenturm der Unterwelt *„ “: der Friedhof der Unterwelt *„ “: ein Gehenkter *„ “: die Jolly Roger *„ “: die Munchkins *„ “: ein Oger, der durch den Wald rennt *„ “: Red Riding Hood *„ “: die Mühle in der Unterwelt *„ “: Emmas Auto *„ “: Storybrookes Rathaus *„ “: ein Luftschiff *„ “: ein Luftschiff Staffel 6 *„Die Bestimmung der Retter“: Jafar auf einem fliegendem Teppich *„Der rätselhafte Graf von Monte Christo“: der dunkle Palast *„Eine Hoffnung für Cinderella und Clorinda?“: Gus, der im O von Once Upon a Time herumläuft *„In der wundersamen Unordnung der Natur“: Big Ben *„Der ungeschliffene Diamant“: Sanduhr *„Viele Meilen unter dem Meer“: Riesenkraken *„Sie haben einander so lieb, doch sie können zusammen nicht kommen“: der Hund Wilby *„Hinter den Spiegeln“: Welt hinter dem Spiegel *„Aus Liebe geboren und doch verloren“: Schaukel der Traumwelt *„Der Retter ist weit und das Böse bereit“: die Statue von King David und Queen Snow im Wunschreich *„Hilfe von Pinocchio“: der verzauberte Baum *„Mord ist das Geheimnis“: Riesenrad von Pleasure Island *„Sieh, das Böse liegt so nah“: ein Oger *„Als das schwarze Herz die Liebe traf“: der Dunkle Palast *„Auf der Suche nach Agrabah“: ein fliegender Teppich *„Mutters kleiner Helfer“: der mit Spinnweben bedeckte Wald *„Öffnet die Augen“: eine magische Tür' *„Zelenas Geschichte“: die Smaragdstadt *"Die Schwarze Fee und das Erwachen der Nacht": Die Blaue Fee, Tiger Lily & Fiona als Fee *"Das Lied in deinem Herzen": ein Orchester *"Ohne Vergangenheit, Glauben und Hoffnung - Teil 1": eine Schwebebahn *"Letzter Kampf am Ende aller Welten - Teil 2": ein Wald Staffel 7 * "Hyperion Heights": die Seattle Skyline * "A Pirate's Life": ein Schwan * "The Garden of Forking Paths": ein Bagger Specials *„Die Magie kehrt zurück“: Der Dunkle Fluch *„The Price of Magic“: Der Dunkle Fluch *„Journey to Neverland“: Neverland *„Wicked is Coming“: Wald *„Storybrooke Has Frozen Over“: Wald *„Secrets of Storybrooke“: Wuchernde Zweige und Schmetterlinge Andere Werbetitelkarten Es wurden mehrere einzigartige Titelkarten für Fernsehwerbezwecke, für einzelne Episoden und jede Staffel / Handlung verwendet. Diese wurden mit Sneak Peeks und anderen Werbetrailern für ihre jeweilige Staffeln gepaart. * Die Böse Königin verschwindet in einer Magie Wolke.'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe_wQUM7Zp8&index=27&list=WL * "Unter dem Meer": '''Das Once Upon A Time Logo unter Wasser. * Staffel 3B 3x13 - 3x20: Die Böse Hexe betritt Storybrooke (Asphalt wird zum gelb gepflasterte weg). * Staffel 4A: Ein verschneiter Wald mit einem goldenen Once Upon A Time Logo welches einfriert. * Staffel 4B: Ein Wald in dem Gras und Reben wuchern. * "Schwarzer Schwan": Eine Standzielscheibe.'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arf70JnEg60&list=WL&index=30 * Staffel 5A: '''Ein Schwarzer Schwan auf einem See in Camelot. Nicht verwendete Titelkarten, die veröffentlicht wurden: *'Ein weißes Pferd' *'Ein Mann und eine Frau auf einem Pferd' *'Mulan' *'Aurora sticht sich an einer Spindel' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *„ “: ''kein besonderes Merkmal *„ “: Silberhauch *„ “: das Vergissmeinnicht ersetzt das „O“ in „Once“ *„ “: eine Kobra *„ “: eine Kutsche *„ “: Boro Grove Blume *„ “: ein Drache *„ “: das weiße Kaninchen *„ “: Der Gefängnisturm des Jabberwockys *„ “: Wunderquelle *„ “: Jafars Schlangenstab *„ “: die Kammer der Herzkönigin *„ “: das weiße Kaninchen Wissenswertes *Sieben Titelkarten wurden mehrfach verwendet: **Rumpelstilzchens Spinnrad wurde für „ “, „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Red Riding Hood wurde für „ “, „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Jiminy Cricket wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Die Jolly Roger wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Storybrookes Uhrenturm wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Die New York City Skyline wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. **Das weiße Kaninchen wurde für „ “ und „ “ benutzt. en:Episode Title Cards es:Intertítulos de episodios fr:Génériques des épisodes pt:Cartão de Título dos Episódios Kategorie:Liste